


In Autumn

by warships



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Valentines Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warships/pseuds/warships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horuss sees Rufioh for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> I was a pinch hitter for the Valentines Exchange on tumblr but I didn't have much time since I did it pretty last minute. Oh well I hope this makes the prompter's Valentines Day a happy one. uou Wish I could've done more with it.

The first time he met Rufioh he only saw him briefly as he scrambled up a tree. Damara cursed at him in her language, that he still can't grasp, though he was sure she said something threatening. Horuss was the outsider in their forest community. A highblood among misfit lowbloods and a distinct threat. He tried to placate the group of them by putting his hands up and explaining himself, but he twisted his (superfluous) words up and ended up insulting them. He could hardly be blamed. At that time he had a rather singular view on Lowbloods. That they were below him and not much else. 

Still, Horuss found himself returning to the area and that was when he'd run into Rufioh proper. The bronze blood dropped from a tree, out of breath and laughing from some game he'd been playing with the other Lost Weeaboos. He'd turned and cocked his head and Horuss started sweating like a race horse. Rufioh's cheeks were flushed the colour of the autumn leaves littering the ground. "H-hello!!" tumbled out of Horuss' mouth awkwardly and he'd wondered if maybe that wasn't the right thing to say from the start. With the way Rufioh's eyes widened, seeing a person instead of a danger, he thought so.

That was just their beginning. When they're dead as door nails and living in dreams, the imagined leaves on the trees are sometimes known to change colour when Rufioh laughs.


End file.
